When He Enters
by Puttylol
Summary: When he enters, people disappear. When he enters, people become frozen. NPC's POV of what happens in Pokemon Black and White 2 when you enter a place. ONE-SHOT. NO SPOILERS FOR THE GAME. I REPEAT NO SPOILERS


**Here's a short little one-shot about what my interpretation about what happens to the NPCs when you enter buildings in Pokemon Games. Note: this is set in Pokemon W/B 2.**

* * *

The coach blew his whistle, "Alright girls! That's enough practice for the day!"

Courtney smiled and wiped some sweat from her forehead. She took her tennis racket and put it back inside its bag. Swinging the strap of the bag over her shoulder, she nodded at her teammates, before heading out with her blonde ponytail bouncing with each step.

Courtney stared up at the azure sky with the wispy clouds drifting around; today was another gorgeous day in Nimbasa City. After her rigorous training for the match next week in the Small Court, she was ecstatic to go home.

Courtney held her bag tightly and stared off into the desert. To get home, she would first have to brave through Route 4 and its sandstorm. Boy did she hate Route 4.

* * *

Courtney stumbled inside the building and put her hands on her knees and she panted heavily. Wearing shorts in the middle of a sandstorm was NOT a good idea. Her Lilligant was pretty tried from battling the wild Pokemon as well. She glanced at the T.V screen on the wall, which screamed out, ANOTHER SANDSTORM ON ROUTE 4, in big bold letters. Courtney rolled her eyes; there always was a sandstorm on Route 4.

She gave the lady at the counter a weary smile before walking outside the building, bumping into the hoards of people coming inside.

No matter how many times she went into Castelia City, she was always overwhelmed by the amount of people rushing by. The people looked almost identical to each other. They wore suits and pencil skirts, and Courtney felt like an alien with her visor and tennis uniform. But then someone caught her eye. A boy whizzed by her on a bicycle, his bushy brown hair flying in the wind. He entered the building behind her and got off his bike to stare at the television screen.

"Sorry." A man muttered quickly and swerved around her, snapping her out of her staring. She then realized what was going on around her.

The people walked swiftly around her as usual, but as soon as they stepped in the building, _they disappeared_.

Courtney blinked.

She spun around watching the people walk into the building and disappear into thin air. She rubbed her eyes; they were still disappearing. She pinched herself; they were still disappearing.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she opened her eyes again. The boy had disappeared and the people were once more crowding up the building.

She definitely worked too hard today.

* * *

The Pokémon Center was the same size as the other Pokemon Centers in Unova, even though the city it was located in was huge.

Cool air welcomed Courtney into the Center as she walked inside. People were talking to each other and their Pokemon stood by their sides. Courtney smiled and nodded at them, as she walked up to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy had pink hair, with a smile plastered on her face. She was average height, and was fairly pretty. Just being around her made other people feel calmer and happier.

"Hello! Do you want me to heal your Pokemon?"

Courtney nodded and gave the nurse Zebstrika's Pokeball.

"Just wait a second…" Nurse Joy turned around and pressed a few buttons. The machine whirled up with a little tune and Nurse Joy whipped around with a smile as she handed the tennis player her Pokeball." Here you go! How was your tennis practice?"

"It was great."

"That's good. Have you seen anything special lately?"

"N-" Courtney stopped. Should she tell Nurse Joy about what she thought she saw earlier? It could have been a hidden camera trick the city was playing on people…"Actually, have you seen any disappearing people by the building connecting Route 4 to Castelia City?"

Nurse Joy widened her eyes, her smile morphing into a gape, "Disappearing people?!"

"Yeah, earlie-"Someone tapped her shoulder. Courtney turned around and her heart skipped a beat.

It was the boy from earlier.

On closer inspection, Courtney thought he was quite cute. He had big brown eyes, and messy brown hair, which was tousled up by his red visor. He was probably younger than her by a couple years.

Courtney saw him looking at Nurse Joy to her."Oh! Am I blocking your way?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm sorry!" She scooted backwards to the edge of the counter. The boy walked up to the Nurse Joy and healed his Pokémon, before turning around to leave.

Courtney tried to move her arm to wave good bye, but she couldn't. Her arm felt extremely heavy. Courtney tried to move her mouth, to shout for help, but her mouth didn't move. It was like her lips were glued together with super glue. She tried moving anything. Anything on her body. She couldn't blink, she couldn't move her legs, and she couldn't move her toes.

It was like her whole body was frozen.

Nurse Joy was frozen as well with a smile still plastered on her face. The other people in the building were frozen as well, their Pokemon were either standing still or running around in circles.

The boy walked out of the building. Suddenly the room became darker. Soon all Courtney could see was pitch black.

And she was still frozen, just like everyone else in the building for eternity.

* * *

**SO HERE'S WHAT THIS STORY IS SUPPOSE TO BE ABOUT: You know when you enter a building in a game, the poeple in there are either standing still, or walking around? Yeah, this is what I think happens before you enter the building and after. **

_**COURTNEY'S IDENTITY:**_

**In Castelia City pokemon center(in Pokemon B/W 2), , when you enter for the first time, theres a tennis played blocking your way to Nurse Joy. So yeah, Courtney is suppose to be this girl. The dialogue is much different from the game, cus I don't remember the dialogue from the game and all.**

**And yes, the boy is suppose to be the male protagonist in Pokemon B/W 2.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really do appreciate them.**


End file.
